In prior art steering device for vehicle and wheel engineering machine, in order to make the vehicle and the engineering machines to steer or revolve flexibly and smoothly within the scope of load, ball bearings or roller bearings are often used as the steering knuckle or steering revolving shaft. The rigidity of prior art bearings is very high, consequently, the bearing performances for absorbing impact energy, resisting erosion and lubricating effect are poor. Since the steering knuckles always run in a cantilever status, the force exerting on thrust bearing focuses on the side near the tire, consequently the ferrule on the same side and a few rolling bodies bear most load, and lead to partial plastic distortion and form concave holes. In addition, thrust bearings always bear strong impact, while excessive impact may distort the contact point between ferrule and rolling body partially and form concave holes. During most driving time, a vehicle does not turn round, when the thrust bearing is static, some concave holes (i.e. vibration traces) may form at the contact points due to the vibration around. These concave holes are produced by the recurrent minute sliding distortion and abrasion at the place of high contact stress between rolling bodies and rolling contact surface. Besides, water and moisture permeates the thrust bearings, which will produce rusts and pocks on the surface of the ferrule and sliding bodies, and make the sliding path in wave form. When steering tires roll on the ground, these partial concave holes and abrasions make them sway violently in the axis direction and have sliding friction with the ground. Then the tires stand great force and may change their direction. The fierce resonance produced by the steering system prevents the vehicle from normal running, causes quick abrasion of tires, and even engenders traffic accidents. Meanwhile, it will aggravate the grinding of the ground and shorten the ground life. In order to solve the problems, the following measures are employed on the vehicles: using tires with shorter diameter or wider tire, increasing the rigidity of front bridge, practicing independent suspension, using damping stabilizer, etc, but the effect has been proved very little.